


Together

by SammysMom63



Category: J2 Tinhat, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, brief mention of beards, epic love story of jared and jensen, j2 tinhat - Freeform, not wife friendly, tinhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysMom63/pseuds/SammysMom63
Summary: After a long week of bearding, Jared and Jensen are finally together.





	Together

Jared entered the apartment and threw his keys on the table by the door. He walked slowly into the great room and then lowered himself to sit on the couch. As he sank into the soft leather, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cushion. He breathed deep and took in the quiet, the peace. The last week had been rough. He adored the time with his kids, but the other…Jared shuddered and opened his eyes. This had to end soon.  
He was an actor by trade. Sam Winchester felt natural, like another part of himself that he was meant to be. Sam came to him as easy as breathing.  
Straight Jared did not. He made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin. When he played Straight Jared, he felt like he was screaming to escape and he just wanted to run. He couldn’t make it seem natural, no matter how hard he tried and no matter how many times he was yelled at. Don’t you know how to kiss on the lips? That was his newest blunder, although one he had made before.  
Of course he knew how to kiss on the lips, but his lips were reserved for one person and only one. He wouldn’t taint that.  
Maybe they just needed to figure out that having him kiss the beard wasn’t a great idea.  
Jared snorted to himself and ran his hand over his eyes.  
Not likely.  
Jared let his eyes slide closed again and he took another deep breath. He had just dropped the beard off at her hotel and now he had some time to himself. To recollect and spend some hours being real. Thank goodness.  
Just then, Jared heard the jingle of the lock as keys were inserted and turned. His eyes flew open and he was off the couch instantly. The front door opened and there he stood. The reason for it all.

Jensen’s knee ticked anxiously up and down as the car took him closer to downtown Vancouver. Finally, finally, finally. The last week had been hell. Sure, the brewery was fun. Sure, he enjoyed beer and yeah it was fun to see it all come together. But still, he felt a sadness deep within him because this wasn’t how he pictured it. Not at all. This wasn’t what he’d meant when he’d dreamed about it early in the morning, cuddled up with the love of his life. It was the first step to acquiring his freedom, but the last week had felt like a prison. Jensen looked out the window and saw that the car had entered the city and was nearing his apartment. His knee bounced faster and his heart began to pound. The car pulled to a stop and Jensen got out. He breathed in the cool Vancouver air. It smelled like home. He gathered his bags that his driver had put on the sidewalk next to him and then went inside.  
He was pretty sure the doorman waved to him, but he wasn’t positive. All he could think of was getting upstairs.  
The elevator ride seemed to take hours, the hall seemed miles long. But at last he stood outside his apartment. He put in the keys, turned and opened the door. And there he stood.  
“Jay,” Jensen whispered, stepping inside, his bags forgotten as they fell to the ground next to him.  
Like magnets they came together. Jensen cradled Jared’s cheeks and just stared into those ever changing eyes. “There you are,” he whispered.  
“Jensen,” Jared said softly.  
“Yeah, baby. I’m here.”  
Jensen let his hands slide into Jared’s soft mane as he pulled him closer. He felt Jared’s arms wrap around him as he was enveloped into the safest place he knew.  
The kiss started gentle, just a whisper. Then deepened, and deepened some more. Minutes passed, but to the two men, time stood still. All that existed was the heat and the taste and the feeling of absolute belonging.  
Jensen broke away first, trailing kissed along Jared’s cheek as he brought his love even closer. Jared’s face snuggled into his shoulder and Jensen smiled at the familiar position. Jensen’s shoulder was where Jared always went when the world became too much.  
Jensen ran his fingers along Jared’s head, feeling the silky strands through his fingers. And this was his safe place, where he went when the world became too much.  
“This is worth everything,” Jared whispered after a few minutes.  
“Without a doubt Jay. We will make it through. No one can take this away from us.”  
Jensen felt Jared shake his head.  
“Never.”  
Jensen smiled and lifted his head. Again he cradled Jared’s face, his thumbs running along Jared’s cheeks. Jared’s smile was slow and then Jensen traced his dimple.  
Jared slid his hands up, capturing Jensen’s in his own. He tangled his fingers in Jensen’s, then kissed his knuckles. He stepped away and then tugged on Jensen to get him to follow.  
Jensen laughed as he followed Jared down the hall, towards their room and the huge bed that waited for them.  
Jared smiled at the sound, and walked faster, pulling Jensen into the room. He didn’t stop until he came to the bed, and then Jensen was in his arms as he tumbled down to the bed. Jensen landed on top of him and this time it was Jared who cradled a precious face in his hands. “I love you,” he said, his voice tender with emotion. “With everything I am.”  
Jensen nodded, and felt ridiculous tears begin to burn in his eyes. “I love you too, Jay.”  
They came together, like they had so many times in the past. And all was right in the world.


End file.
